


light up the night

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Destroy Dic(tion) December [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Kira has a bad day. Scott makes it better.





	light up the night

**Author's Note:**

> So. So. Late. 
> 
> For the prompt “lights,” from the WFN Advent challenge! Also for Lupa_Barnes’ challenge, Destroy Dic(tion) December.

It was one of those days where everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong, and Kira thought she might cry if it continued. She had never been so grateful to reach the end of a work day. She wasn't even embarassed when she ended up wiping tars away as she walked through the parking deck to get to her car.

All she wanted to do was go home and curl up under her covers and eat chocoloate ice cream until it was time to sleep. Scott would probably cuddle her. That would help, too.

Inside her car, she immediately kicked her shoes off and tossed them into the back seat. She was gonna drive barefoot. Her feet didn't deserve to suffer any more. Fuck anyone who said otherwise.

Getting out of the parking deck went fine, but as soon as she was on the road she got caught in traffic. She flipped through a few radio stations but snarled and turned the radio off when she could only find DJs talking about how leggings weren't pants, and did you hear about the cover of Time Magazine? She didn't actually care about their opinions, and none of them were even playing any decent music. Assholes.

The drive, at least, was short. She liked working within 20 minutes of the small studio apartment she shared with Scott. And, of course, she liked living with Scott, who was probably the best roommate anyone could ask for. He was definitely the best boyfriend.

The further she got from the office, the better she felt, even if she was stuck at the last red light before the apartment. She tried the radio again, and finally there was music playing. It was some song she didn't know, but at least it wasn't a song she hated. She hummed along after awhile, breathing a sigh of relief when the light finally changed.

She couldn't see her apartment from her parking spot, but this was pretty normal. She texted Scott as she walked up the stairs. "Can we get pizza tonight? Also do we have ice cream?"

He didn't answer, as she continued her trek up the stairs. As she rounded the corner and their apartment came into view, she noticed that the lights were out. Maybe he was still driving home. He'd see the texts soon enough; no big deal.

Still, it would be nice to know how far he was. She couldn't remember what his schedule was, but for some reason she had thought that he would be home before her today.

She unlocked her door, feeling a little sad that she was going to have to wait for him, but comfortable knowing that he would be back soon, and shrieked when the dark apartment suddenly lit up as she stepped inside.

"Um, hi?" Scott was crouched across the room, by an outlet, and the apartment was strung up with multi-colored christmas lights.

The tears that immediately sprang to her eyes made it look like stained glass, and she rushed across the room to hug Scott tightly. Maybe it had been the worst day, but...well. The night wasn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> For square B1 on my [Teen Wolf Bingo card](morphenomenalbabe.tumblr.com/twbingo) :)


End file.
